1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette, and more particularly to a tape cassette in which no inferior assembling occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among tape cassettes, there is one which comprises a slider slidably covering the lower half of a cassette main body containing a magnetic tape, a lock element of the slider withdrawably inserted into the lower half surface, and a locking coil spring for pressing the lock element. The locking coil spring, as shown in FIGS. 8(a) and 8(b), is retained by a retainer portion 7 formed on an inner surface of an upper half 6, and the retainer portion 7 is formed of a knob member 90.
In the above tape cassette, however, inferior assembling tends to occur because of the following reason. For assembling, as shown in FIG. 8(b), since the locking coil spring 5 retained by the locking element (not shown) of the lower half is pushed hard against the knob member 90, the locking coil spring 5 is retained at angles by the lower half lock element, and if the inclination, as shown in FIG. 9, is more than the radius of the locking coil spring 5, the locking coil spring 5 is bent and not retained by the knob member 90 of the upper half 6.
Particularly, when the above tape cassette is automatically assembled, inferior assembling tends to occur because there is no means for correcting the inclination of the locking coil spring 5.